forgeofempiresfandomcom_de-20200214-history
St. Valentins-Event 2016
center Das St.-Valentins-Event 2016 ist ein spezielles Event zum St. Valentins-Tag 2016 bei Forge of Empires. Es startet am 02.Februar 2016 und endet nach 14 Tagen am 16.Februar 2016. (Start auf den englischen Test-Servern war am 19.Januar 2016 mit einem 14-Tage CountDown) Beschreibung Questgeber der Liebesgeschichte sind Caesar und Marcus Antonius, die beide um Kleopatra werben. Die Quest von Caesar oder Marcus Antonius bestehen überwiegend in der Lösung der Aufgaben von Kleopatra. Es gibt pro Tag nur eine neue Quest von Kleopatra. Die Quests müssen nicht am Tag des Erscheinens bewältigt werden. Sie können auch nachträglich bis zur aktuellen Tages-Mission nachgeholt werden, wenn der 14-Tage CountDown noch nicht abgelaufen ist. Wer alle Aufgaben der Questreihe erfüllt hat, wird als Belohnung den Baum der Liebe bekommen. Wer den Baum der Liebe schon hat, bekommt den Großen Baum der Liebe, wer den schon hat, bekommt den Baum der ewigen Liebe. Solltet ihr sogar diesen schon besitzen, werdet ihr ein Renovierungskit erhalten, mit dem ihr den Baum in euer aktuelles Zeitalter befördern könnt. Questliste 'Caesar' - Triff Caesar *'Erscheint ab dem:' 02.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Ich bin Gaius Iulius Caesar. Erfolgreicher Feldherr, Staatsman, Redner. Eroberer von fast der gesamten, bekannten Welt. Aber ich habe Feinde. Mein größter steckt in Ägypten. Sollte hinreisen und ihn zur Strecke bringen."'' *'Benötigt:' **Zwei Quests für Kleopatra beenden **2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Herrscher!' In Ägypten angekommen. Werde hier meinen Feind aufspüren. Sollte aber erstmal mit dem König reden. Jung, ehrgeizig, von der Macht korrumpiert. Wette, dass er versuchen wird, mich zu beeindrucken. Wird ihm nicht gelingen."'' 1.Tag: Kleopatra - Hier ist Kleopatra! * Erscheint ab dem: 02.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich bin Kleopatra, die Schwester des Kindkönigs von Ägypten. Er weiß, dass ich die bessere Person für den Thron bin. Er will mich ausschalten und sucht nach mir. Helft mir, mich zu verstecken!"'' *'Benötigt:' **500 Münzen zahlen **500 Vorräte bezahlen *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich bin vorerst sicher. Ich habe erfahren, dass der große Caesar in Ägypten angekommen ist. Er könnte genau der Mann sein, den ich brauche! Er kann mir helfen, den Thron von meinem Bruder zu gewinnen!"'' 2.Tag: Kleopatra - Audienz * Erscheint ab dem: 03.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich habe gehört, dass Caesar meinen Bruder treffen will. Ich bin sicher, dass der kleine Kriecher alles versuchen wird, um den grossen Feldherrn zu beeindrucken. Ich brauche Informationen aus dem Palast - helft mir dabei!"'' *'Benötigt:' **Zwei Sektoren Infiltrieren Diese Quest gilt automatisch als erfüllt, wenn der Spieler bereits die letzte, reguläre Provinz der Karte der Zukunft komplett eingenommen, und auch sonst keine nicht komplett eingenommenen Provinzen und Sektoren mehr auf der Weltkarte hat. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich habe Augen und Ohren im Palast. Ich werde jetzt aus erster Hand erfahren, wie das Treffen zwischen meinem Bruder, dem König, und Caesar verlaufen wird."'' 'Caesar' - Kopf auf einem Silbertablett * Erscheint ab dem: 03.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Hatte recht. Der Kindkönig hat mir ein Geschenk gemacht. Den Kopf meines Widersachers auf einem Silbertablett. Mag den Knirps trotzdem nicht. Zu ambitioniert. Seine Schwester, Kleopatra, ist besser zum Regieren geeignet. Soll eine bemerkenswerte Frau sein. Intelligent, weise, beliebt. Hübsch."'' *'Benötigt:' **Drei Quests für Kleopatra beenden **2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Kleopatra musste das Land verlassen. Habe nach ihr geschickt und im Gegenzug ein Geschenk erhalten. Einen Teppich. Was soll ich mit einem Teppich? Naja, habe ihn erstmal in mein Quartier bringen lassen."'' 3.Tag: Kleopatra - Teppichrolle *'Erscheint ab dem:' 04.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Was man sich so von Caesar erzählt beeindruckt mich sehr. Ich muss ihn einfach treffen! Hier ist der Plan: Ich verstecke mich, eingerollt in einem Teppich. Ihr werdet den Teppich dann an Caesar liefern. Persönlich! So werde ich ihn von Angesicht zu Angesicht treffen können!"'' *'Benötigt:' **Viermal eine 1-Stunden-Produktion fertigstellen. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Alles ist vorbereitet. Der Teppich wird in Caesars Quartier geliefert. Mit mir im Inneren!"'' 'Caesar' - Eine außergewöhnliche Frau * Erscheint ab dem: 04.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Manchmal werden Wünsche wahr. Wie bei mir. Habe Kleopatra getroffen. Sie hat mich überrascht. Hat sich in mein Quartier geschmuggelt. War im Teppich versteckt. Eine außergewöhnliche Frau. Frage mich, was sie will."'' *'Benötigt:' **Vier Quests für Kleopatra beenden **2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Kleopatra will meine Hilfe. Möchte Königin von Ägypten werden. Sollte kein Problem sein."'' 4.Tag: Kleopatra - Königin werden *'Erscheint ab dem:' 05.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Caesar! Ein wirklich stattlicher, gutaussehender Mann. Er ist so stark, so mächtig! Er wird mir dabei helfen, Ägyptens Thron von meinem kleinen Bruder zu gewinnen. Ich muss ihn nur... nett darum bitten. Helft mir dabei, ihn zu überreden."'' *'Benötigt:' **Bringe einen Sektor ohne Kampf in Deinen Besitz & **800 Vorräte einsammeln. Hierbei zählt das Einsammeln eigener Vorratsproduktionen von Produktionsstätten, Sondergebäude und Legendären Bauwerken, ebenso, wie das Plündern von Vorratsproduktionen von Nachbarn, Vorräte, die man aus der Schatzsuche erhält, Vorräte als Questbelohnung aus anderen Quests und Vorräte als Belohnung für die Einnahme von Sektoren und Provinzen, sowie Vorräte, die man durch Verkaufen von Gebäuden zurückbekommt. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Caesar war sehr nett und zuvorkommend. Er hat mir seine Hilfe angeboten. Also habe ich ihn um einen kleinen Gefallen gebeten: mich zur Königin von Ägypten zu machen. Er hat es mir versprochen!"'' 'Caesar' - Gefühle eines Imperators * Erscheint ab dem: 05.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Ich habe es gemacht. Kleopatras kleinen Bruder vom Thron gestoßen. Sie ist jetzt Königin. Gut für Ägypten. Und für mich. Werde sie nach Rom einladen. Sollte... Spaß machen."'' *'Benötigt:' **Sechs Quests für Kleopatra beenden **2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *'Belohnung:' **1 Triumphbogen & **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Könnte nicht glücklicher sein. Eine weitere triumphale Rückkehr nach Rom. Kleopatra ist auch da. Sie will Parties veranstalten. Frauenkram. Werde wohl trotzdem hingehen."'' 5.Tag: Kleopatra - Die neue Königin *'Erscheint ab dem:' 06.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Caesar hat es wirklich vollbracht! Und es war ein Kinderspiel für ihn. Buchstäblich: Er hat meinen Bruder vom Thron gestürzt und mich zur neuen Königin gemacht! Assistiert mir bei den Feierlichkeiten!"'' *'Benötigt:' **69 Zufriedenheit hinzugewinnen & **14 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich habe den Thron von Ägypten bestiegen. Ich werde allen beweisen, dass ich eine gute Königin bin - nein, eine hervorragende!"'' 6.Tag: Kleopatra - Rom, süßes Rom *'Erscheint ab dem:' 07.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich verdanke Caesar viel. Und ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit ihm. Er hat mich zu sich nach Rom eingeladen, auch, um die Beziehungen zwischen Rom und Ägypten zu festigen. Ich werde gehen. Kümmert Euch um die Vorbereitungen!"'' *'Benötigt:' **Ein Wohngebäude deines Zeitalters oder zwei Wohngebäude des vorherigen Zeitalters errichten. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich werde für eine Weile mein Quartier in Rom beziehen. In einer hübschen Villa. Und dort werde ich rauschende Feste veranstalten! So werde ich auch viel von Caesar zu sehen bekommen..."'' Marcus Antonius *'Erscheint ab dem:' 07.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Mein Name ist Marcus Antonius. Ich bin ein loyaler Freund und untertäniger Bewunderer des großen Caesar. Wie ich höre, ist er von einem weiteren erfolgreichen Unterfangen aus dem fernen Ägypten zurückgekehrt. Und er hat die neue Königin von dort nach Rom eingeladen, die wunderschöne Kleopatra. Ich habe eine Einladung zu ihrer Einstandsfeier."'' *'Benötigt:' **7 Quests für Kleopatra beenden & **2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Oh, welch überragende Willkommensfeier es doch war! Und ich muss zugeben - Königin Kleopatra schmeichelt dem Auge noch mehr als ich erwartet hatte!"'' 7.Tag: Kleopatra - Alle Wege führen nach Rom *'Erscheint ab dem:' 08.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich muss das beeindruckendste Fest veranstalten, dass die Römer jemals gesehen haben. Sie sollen sich an meinen Namen erinnern. Los, helft mir mit den Vorbereitungen!"'' *'Benötigt:' **Fünfmal eine 15-Minuten-Produktion fertigstellen & **7 Gebäude motivieren oder polieren. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Mein Fest war ein großer Erfolg. Jeder war da, und ich habe sie alle beeindrucken können. Rom wird meinen Namen in Ehrfurcht flüstern!"'' Marcus Antonius - Armors Pfeil *'Erscheint ab dem:' 08.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich kann nicht aufhören an Kleopatra zu denken. Wenn ich sie doch nur wiedersehen könnte..."'' *'Benötigt:' **8 Quests für Kleopatra beenden & **2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich finde des Nachts keinen Schlaf, weil ich immerzu an Kleopatra denken muss. War es wirklich Armors Pfeil, der mich ins Herz getroffen hat?"'' 8.Tag: Kleopatra - Antonius im Sinn *'Erscheint ab dem:' 09.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Da war dieser wirklich charmante, gutaussehende Mann bei meinem Fest. Marcus Antonius, Caesars bester Freund. Ich mag Caesar, seine Macht, seine Männlichkeit, und ich bin gerne bei ihm. Warum kann ich trotzdem nicht aufhören, immerfort an Antonius zu denken? Helft mir einen klaren Kopf zu gewinnen!"'' *'Benötigt:' **Eine beliebige Technologie erforschen & **7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glauben, dass ich mich gerade in Marcus Antonius verliebe."'' 9.Tag: Kleopatra - Zwischen zwei Männern *'Erscheint ab dem:' 10.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich bin zwischen zwei Männern hin- und hergerissen. Mein Kopf spricht für Caesar aber mein Herz verlangt nach Antonius. Was soll ich nur tun? Vielleicht hilft mir ein Treffen mit Antonius, Klarheit zu gewinnen. Arrangiert es. Aber haltet es bloß geheim!"'' *'Benötigt:' **11 Forge-Punkte ausgeben & **1 Provinz auskundschaften *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Oh Antonius, süßer Antonius! Ich habe ihn getroffen, und es war, als hätte Re die Sonne in meinem Herzen aufgehen lassen."'' Marcus Antonius - Des Freundes Herz in Flammen *'Erscheint ab dem:' 10.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich muss Kleopatra wiedersehen. Unter vier Augen. Und mein bester Freund, Caesar, darf nichts davon wissen. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass ich dies wirklich tue!"'' *'Benötigt:' **9 Quests für Kleopatra beenden & **2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ach Kleopatra, süße Kleopatra! Nach meinem Treffen mit ihr fühle ich mich, als hätte ich mein ganzes bisheriges Leben in Sommnus Armen verbracht und wäre gerade erst aufgewacht! "'' 10.Tag: Kleopatra - Von Angesicht zu Angesicht *'Erscheint ab dem:' 11.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' Ich bin verwirrter als je zu vor. Ich muss Caesar sehen. Ich höre zwar, dass er diese Tage sehr beschäftigt ist, aber er muss einfach etwas Zeit für mich erübrigen. Bitte, veranlasst das Nötige."'' *'Benötigt:' **Jede der sechs Produktionsoptionen einmal fertigstellen. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' ???"' Caesar - Kleopatra auf Lebenszeit *'Erscheint ab dem:' 11.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Herrscher!' Das Volk liebt mich. Sie wollen mich zum Diktator auf Lebenszeit machen. Und sie verlangen nach Kleopatra an meiner Seite. Wird dem Senat nicht gefallen."'' *'Benötigt:' **10 Quests für Kleopatra beenden & **2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Herrscher!' ???"'' 11.Tag: Kleopatra - ??? *'Erscheint ab dem:' 12.02.2016 *'Questtext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' ???"'' *'Benötigt:' **??? *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung *'Antworttext:' :"'''Reskektvolle Grüße' ???"' vorläufigeQuests, wie sie auf dem Testserver ab dem 19.01.2016 zu lösen waren Questliste (kurz) Spoiler zeigen # Triff Caesar (C.): '''zufällige BelohnungVorräte, Münzen, Güter, Medaillen, Blaupausen, Forge-Punkte, Militäreinheiten?, Diamanten, für: ## 2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben ## 2 Tages-Aufgaben von '''Kleopatra erfüllen, die da sind: ### 1.Tag: Triff Kleopatra: 500 Münzen UND 500 Vorräte bezahlen (zufällige Belohnung) ### 2.Tag: Audienz: Infiltriere 2 Sektoren (zufällige Belohnung) # (C.)Kopf auf dem Teller: zufällige BelohnungVorräte, Münzen, Güter, Medaillen, Forge-Punkte?, Militäreinheiten?, Diamanten?, für: ## 2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben ## 3 Tages-Aufgaben (eine weitere) von Kleopatra erfüllen, die da ist: ### 3.Tag: Teppichrolle: Beende 4 1-Stunden Produktionen (Vorräte) (zufällige Belohnung) # (C.)Eine außergewöhnliche Frau: zufällige BelohnungVorräte, Münzen, Güter, Medaillen, Forge-Punkte?, Militäreinheiten?, Diamanten?, für: ## 2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben ## 4 Tages-Aufgaben (eine weitere) von Kleopatra erfüllen, die da ist: ### 4.Tag: die Entstehung einer Königin (zufällige Belohnung) #### erhandle einen Sektor (Verhandeln, ohne Kampf) #### 800 Vorräte einsammeln # (C.)des Kaisers Herzensangelegenheit: zufällige BelohnungVorräte, Münzen, Güter, Medaillen, Forge-Punkte?, Militäreinheiten?, Diamanten?, + kulturelles Gebäude (Triumphbogen) für: ## 2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben ## 6 Tages-Aufgaben (zwei weitere) von Kleopatra erfüllen, die da sind: ### 5.Tag: Oh, eine Königin sein. (zufällige Belohnung) #### 69 Zufriedenheit hinzugewinnen #### 14 Forge-Punkte ausgeben ### 6.Tag: Rome, Sweet Rome. (zufällige Belohnung) #### 1 Wohngebäude des aktuelle ODER 2 Wohngebäude des vorhergehenden Zeitalters errichten. # Marcus Antonius (M.A.): zufällige BelohnungVorräte, Münzen, Güter, Medaillen, Forge-Punkte?, Militäreinheiten?, Diamanten?, für: ## 2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben ## 7 Tages-Aufgaben (eine weitere) von Kleopatra erfüllen, die da ist: ### 7.Tag: In Rom, wie die Römer! (zufällige Belohnung) #### beende 5 mal eine 15-Minuten-Produktionen (Vorräte) #### motiviere oder poliere 7 Gebäude # (M.A.)Amor´s Pfeil: zufällige BelohnungVorräte, Münzen, Güter, Medaillen, Forge-Punkte?, Militäreinheiten?, Diamanten?, für: ## 2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben ## 8 Tages-Aufgaben (eine weitere) von Kleopatra erfüllen, die da ist: ### 8.Tag:Antonius im Kopf (zufällige Belohnung) #### Erforsche eine Technologie #### 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben # (M.A.)Friend's Heart Afire: zufällige BelohnungVorräte, Münzen, Güter, Medaillen, Forge-Punkte?, Militäreinheiten?, Diamanten?, für: ## 2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben ## 9 Tages-Aufgaben (eine weitere) von Kleopatra erfüllen, die da ist: ### 9.Tag: Hin- und Hergerissen zwischen Zwei (zufällige Belohnung) #### 11 Forge-Punkte ausgeben #### EntdeckeEs zählt, wenn der Späher ankommt. Die Suche kann also früher gestartet werden. eine Provinz # (C.) Kleopatra in alle Ewigkeit: zufällige BelohnungVorräte, Münzen, Güter, Medaillen, Forge-Punkte?, Militäreinheiten?, Diamanten?, für: ## 2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben ## 10 Tages-Aufgaben (eine weitere) von Kleopatra erfüllen, die da ist: ### 10.Tag: Angesicht zu Angesicht (zufällige Belohnung) #### BeendeEs zählt, wenn eingesammelt wird. Die Produktion(en) kann also am Vortag gestartet werden. alle 6 Produktionsoptionen5-min, 15-min, 1-h, 4-h, 8-h, 1d, kann in unterschiedlichen Produktionsstätten gleichzeitig abgeschlossen werden (Vorräte) einmal # (M.A.) Ein Freund in Gefahr: zufällige BelohnungVorräte, Münzen, Güter, Medaillen, Forge-Punkte?, Militäreinheiten?, Diamanten?, für: ## 2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben ## 12 Tages-Aufgaben (zwei weitere) von Kleopatra erfüllen, die da sind: ### 11.Tag: Die Anziehung der Macht (zufällige Belohnung) #### 1.200 Münzen einsammeln #### Eine Provinz erobern (erhandeln oder erkämpfen) ### 12.Tag: Schwerwiegende Gerüchte (zufällige Belohnung) #### Rekrutiere 3 Militäreinheiten #### 15 Güter einsammeln # (M.A.) Tage des Verrats: zufällige BelohnungVorräte, Münzen, Güter, Medaillen, Forge-Punkte?, Militäreinheiten?, Diamanten?, für: ## 2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben ## 13 Tages-Aufgaben (eine weitere) von Kleopatra erfüllen, die da ist: ### 13.Tag: Der Baum der Liebe (zufällige Belohnung) #### 16 Forge-Punkte ausgeben #### Baue eine Dekoration # (M.A.) Triff eine Wahl: LÖSCHE EINE MILITÄREINHEIT (hier entscheidest du, wie die Geschichte ausgeht!) ## OK, Belohnung: 100 Vorräte ### Triff eine weitere Wahl: LÖSCHE EINE MILITÄREINHEIT (hier entscheidest du, wie die Geschichte ausgeht!) #### OK, Belohnung: 100 Vorräte ##### CAESAR und KLEOPATRA: Belohnung: je ein Porträt der beiden ###### Bevölkerung begeistert machen ###### irgendeine Produktion (Vorräte) in einem Produktionsgebäude beenden ##### Eine ewige Liebe: Belohnung Baum der LiebeWer alle Aufgaben der Questreihe erfüllt hat, wird als Belohnung den Baum der Liebe bekommen. Wer den Baum der Liebe schon hat, bekommt den Großen Baum der Liebe, wer den schon hat, bekommt den Baum der ewigen Liebe. Solltet ihr sogar diesen schon besitzen, werdet ihr ein Renovierungskit erhalten, mit dem ihr den Baum in euer aktuelles Zeitalter befördern könnt. ###### Verkaufe / Lösche eine Dekoration #### ABBRECHEN ???? (Questlinie hier fehlt) ## ABBRECHEN ???? (Questlinie hier fehlt) Endnoten Kategorie:Events en:2016 Valentine's Day Event